New Beginning
by The Reveiw Girl
Summary: the new girl at the house of night and already has more trouble coming her way. with stalking ex-boyfriend and hottest guy in school checking her out when ever he sees her. but just like Zoey Redbird she is favored by there goddess Nix.


New Beginning

By: The Review Girl

Fan Writing: House of Night

Staring: Alice Graves ( Original Female Character )

Chapter 1 – Never saw that coming -

Siting outside Sun Valley High School waiting for my vary slow boyfriend to get out of the boys locker room from soccer practice. Cale Ryder he was tall and really toned like really toned with a six pack ads and everything but his dark red hair can sometimes throw you for a lope with it changing in the light from red to black. That's not even the best part about him, he has theses blue green eyes that just send me swimming in them; making my heart flutter. For being the schools star kicker he was really slow at walking or hurrying his butt up after practice. I pullout my phone to check the time 40mins have pasted sense he got out. 'What the hell is taking him!' I mentality yelled to myself tapping my foot. I looked at my phone then get a funny thought of texting him I got beer and he'd be here in 2 seconds flat. I know its bad but iv also done it before and its true; he was pretty mad that I didn't really have any too. So I chewed on my lower lip thinking; pondering what I should do. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and started walking to the gym clenching my hands into fists as I walked. There was no one around to see Miss Lisa Carlene fuming. After all I'm the nicest girl in school but in my mind I'm the wireds. I'm 5'7 and have long dark strawberry blond hair with a average front and back if you know what I mean. I don't really have a style so I don't hang out with any of the clicks around the school. I spent most of my time in a book or in the art room. But any way as I got to the door that went to the front of the gym I got this not in my gut that started to twist as I pushed open the door a little bit. As I opened the door a load moan came from inside. My hart stopped as did my breath. 'ah shit I almost walk in on someone getting there freak on' I told my self trying to calm my hart down but it racing so hard it was starting to hurt my chest and made my head spin some. I turned around thing maybe Cale was waiting for me at my car. But what I heard next make my hole world snap right then and there.

"OH CALE!" yelled a female voice. 'oh hell no that baster is cheating on me that jerk face ass hole' I screamed mentality at him and to myself as I kicked the gym door open putting a dent in the metal. Cale jumped off the girl and turned yelling "ah shit"as he tried to pull up his pants but his jaw hung open when he realized it was me. "Lisa?" Cale sounded as if he was asking himself then from behind him the female voice rang up in a shirk almost "your girlfriend! I thought she went home hours ago!" but I didn't pull my eyes from Cales. It almost felt like my hair flaring up in the air with my fuming anger as big hot tears started to well up in my eyes with my breaking heart. "2 year you just freaking throw away 2 freaking years" I yelled at him my head tipped down so he couldn't see my eyes but my eyes never left him. "aw come on you knew this was coming you never put out so I had to find someone who did" he sounded smug and put his hands on his hips. I bit my lip trying to hold back the falling tiers. My lip started to bleed and I licked pulling my head and glared at him and he stumbled back and I smiled at him "your not even worth my time... well not now that is" and I turned and licked my lip as I started to walk out of the gym it was starting to tastes really good weirdly. But before I could Cale yelled "HAY! what the hell is that supposes to mean" as he grabbed my shoulder to turn me around but as I turned I punched him in the face. He almost flu across the gym floor, the girl screamed and I almost did to I didn't know I had that much power in my right hook. The girl ran to Cale and as I turned to walk out I looked at my self in the wall of mirrors next to me and my jaw dropped as a gaped at the bright new blue crescent moon tattoo on my forehead. 'ah crap didn't see that one coming' I said to my self. Then I hurried to my car to get home.


End file.
